


An Artist in Disguise

by KatsiaDreyar



Series: Poems I've written [2]
Category: Non-Fandom - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Genre: Gen, artist, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsiaDreyar/pseuds/KatsiaDreyar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first poem I ever wrote. It is about a boy I had a crush on in elementary school. He loved to draw and was incredibly good. This was a poem I wrote and sent to him. </p>
<p>This was probably when I was about 8 or 9 which probably just feels a long while from today at my being 16.<br/>Please enjoy and leave any comments or critics that you have. </p>
<p>Granted since then til now I still consider this one of my best poetic works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Artist in Disguise

How do I love thee,  
My sweet laddie?

For I am a lass,  
Of hope and dignity.  
And you; with thy artistic nature,  
Are an artist in disguise.


End file.
